A New Beginning
by emalilly23
Summary: It's over. Voldemort is gone. Life can now go on as usual, but everyone grieving the losses. How will life change for everyone?
1. It was Over

I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

><p>A New Beginning<p>

It was over. The immortal demon was now mortal and dead. The only thing everyone needed was sleep. After being cooped up in a tent for almost a year, it was blissful for Harry to be sleeping in his old four-poster bed. Being able to not have to worry about anything for the rest of his life. To be able to dream about having a real danger-free life, with someone he loved.  
>Harry awoke with a start. For a minute, he didn't know where he was. He grabbed his glasses and his wand was out within a blink of an eye. His head peeked out of his bed hanging with his wand aimed to duel.<br>"Oi," Ron shouted with a calm voice, "you can put that away."  
>"Sorry, force of habit," replied Harry, stowing away his wand within the fold of his robes. Ron moved over to sit on his old bed and the two boys just stared at each other. A few moments passed when they heard someone bounding up the stairs.<br>"Mrs. Weasley's looking for you two," Hermione gasped at the two of them.  
>"Alright, I need to shower and then I'll come down to the great hall," Harry said while he stood up and around to his beside table to grab a glass of water.<br>"No, they aren't here. They-They went back to the Burrow," She stammered, "With Fred."  
>A sudden wave of sadness washed over the room. Harry was blaming himself for all those deaths last night. Colin Creevy, Fred, Lupin, Tonks and the other heroes that died fighting for freedom.<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the lane to the burrow an hour later. It was hard to imagine that just 48 hours ago, they were planning the final details to breaking into Gringots. And not less than 24 hours ago they were flying a dragon across England. Everything had changed. They was more sorrow in the world be also more harmony too.  
>"Oh Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said in a strangled sob as she pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. Harry could tell she'd been crying all night all day since it was six o'clock at nightand patted her soothingly on the back.<p>

Please review! I like comments **–**good and bad! And any Ideas for the future will be taken into consideration!

P.S This was supposed to be a story about The Next Generation (yay) but it's now going to be a story about what happened in the 19 years missing in the final book!


	2. No one spoke

I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

><p>Inside the Burrow, everyone sauntered around the house minding his or her own business. Everyone was mourning the loss of Fred, Lupin and Tonks, but no one was affected like George. Every time a Weasley, Harry or Hermione walked up the stairs, they would hear sobs echoing from George's old bedroom. Fred would be layed to rest on the 5th of May 1998. Lupin and Tonks the day after.<br>The 5th had finally come. Everyone at the Burrow's kitchen table was dressed in their dress robes. No one spoke. Mrs. Weasley handed everyone a heaping plate of Fred's favourites; bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, toast and pumpkin juice. At eleven sharp, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and George made their way to the field just beyond the little stonewall where gnomes used to fly over. It was to be a small event, family and close friends of Fred.  
>A small wizard lead in burial. George was in years for the entire ceremony, Mrs. Weasley was sobbing on her husband's shoulder, and Ginny had tears streaming down her eyes with her head on Harry's shoulder. When Fred's casket was lowered into the ground, some Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs, spelling out Fred.<p>

Fred Fabian Weasley

Born April 1st 1978 – May 2nd 1998

'Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind'

The day continued on with close family friends coming to pay their respect to the Weasleys'. Angelina, Fred's old girlfriend, stayed by George's side all night. After everyone had left, they both took a walk near the hill surrounding the Burrow.

Please review! I like comments –good and bad! And any Ideas for the future will be taken into consideration!


	3. Final Goodbye

I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

><p>Over all it was a sad week. The battle had taken place on Saturday; Fred funeral had taken place yesterday; and now today, Lupin and Tonks will rest in peace. The burial was to take place in the town where Tonks had grown up in.<p>

Lupin's parents had died years ago but Tonk's mother, Andromeda, and her grandson, Teddy, where there. The same wizard who had lead Fred's funeral yesterday was here again. Teddy didn't know what was going on and he kept changing his hair colour and his eye colour from his grandmother's to Harry's who sitting beside him.

It was a very short service for the two of them.

Tonks

Born May 23rd 1970 – May 2nd 1998

'Ah well . . . wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go.

Locomotor Trunk.'

Remus John Lupin

Born February 19th 1968 – May 2nd 1998

'I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life.'

After the service, harry got to hold to his godson for the very first time. No one knew Teddy's real hair or eye colour, but when he slept, his hair looked dark blonde.

"Harry, would you watch Teddy for a moment? I'd-I'd like a final good-bye." Andromeda said in between sobs.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Harry replied not quite sure if he was capable of taking care of a baby, even if it was only for a few minutes. Teddy was sound asleep in his carrier. Harry sat beside him just gazing at him. Being mesmerized by such a tiny human being. A few moments passed with Harry's emerald eyes fixed upon Teddy's face when Teddy's eyes flew open. Just before his eyes changed to match Harry's, they were a light brown, like his grandmother's. Teddy started to move his arms and untangle himself from the blankets.

"Hi there little guy, not tired yet are you?" Harry asked the baby. In reply, Teddy grinned a toothless grin and made gargling noises. As Harry reached out to pick him up, Teddy's hair changed to his mother's bubble gum pink.

"That was your mum's favourite hair colour too." Harry told Teddy in a sad toned voice. In Harry's arms, Teddy started to squirm about.

"Where you want to go little guy?" Teddy raised his arm to point at the Weasleys. As Harry started to walk over towards them, Teddy's hair changed to match the Weasley's ginger.

"I'd all like you to meet Teddy, my god son," Harry told the lot.

"Harry he's so cute!" Ginny said while sounding amazed, "Can I hold him?" In reply, Harry gently placed the baby in Ginny's arms. Harry couldn't help but wonder if this would happen in the future, but with their baby.


	4. Scarlet and Gold Background

Sorry I haven't updated in so long...stupid exams...well hope you like it!  
>Again I don't own anything but the plot...<p>

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall called upon the Burrow one sunny late May afternoon. She wanted Harry, Ron and Hermione to come meet with her. When they arrived the next day, they were all surprised to see that Hogwarts was looking the way it used to –at least on the outside. Inside all the dust and bloodstains had been washed away but the marble staircase was still missing huge chunks. It was painful as they moved through the castle. The memories of that tormenting night still haunted all three of them in their dreams; and actually being back to the place where, just 5 floors above, was where Fred had made his last joke.<p>

As they walked into the headmistress' office they saw Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk along side Kingsley.

"Good morning Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall in a softer voice than usual. She sounded as though her age had finally caught up with her or just the weight of everything. "I called you here today to discuss what you three are planning to do for next year. If you wish to continue your NEWT studies –which I encourage you to do– we would have space for all three of you."

"Please Professor, I would love to come back and continue my NEWT courses," Hermione said.

"Potter and Weasley?"

"Well Professor, since my fourth year I have wanted to be an auror," Harry told her and looked at Kingsley, "I don't know if you have any spaces…"

"We're always in need of _good_ aurors, Harry." Said Kingsley in his low rumble.

"And I thought that I would help George get the shop back up and running then join Harry as an auror." Ron hastily said.

"Well I'm glad to have at least one of you back in school for your final year." Professor McGonagall said with the slightest sound of disappointment in her voice. Now turning to Kingsley "I suppose that Potter and Weasley have been through enough that they don't need the required NEWTS?"

"Certainly not Minerva, I'll be able to get these boys right in." He replied in his deep, low voice.

"Alright, Miss Granger, May I have a few moments with you alone?"

"Yes of course professor." Replied Hermione. Harry, Ron and Kinsley walked out of the office.

"Now Miss Granger, here is your book list for next term and I would also like to present you with this." The professor held in her hand a tiny badge with the letters HG engraved on the scarlet and gold background.

"Thank you professor, I don't know what to say."

"Now, would you like your own separate room or would you like to stay in your old dormitory? I would think you'd want some time to yourself without everyone bombarding you with questions."

"Um, yes professor, it would be nice to have a room to myself again but I was wondering if Ginny could room with me I don't have much to do with any other girls in my year and since Harry and Ron aren't coming back…" she didn't need to finish her sentence the professor understood.

"Very well. I shall inform Miss Weasley of your decision," said professor McGonagall. She took off her glasses and closed her eyes as she said, "Term should start on the 1st of September as usal."

"Professor, Ron, Harry and I will do whatever help you need us to do in order to repair the castle for next term." Hermione said as she stood up.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Have a good rest of holiday."

"Thank you Professor," just as Hermione reached the door, she turned around and asked the professor one last question, "Professor?"

McGonagall looked up from her desk, "yes Miss Granger?"

"Who's been appointed head boy?"

"Neville Longbottom."

* * *

><p>PLease PLease PLease review and tell me any ideas you have...it's nice to have other people's opinion once in a while! :D<p> 


End file.
